Ebony Potter and the Facade
by Talons
Summary: Harry Potter is really a diguise for the real Ebony Potter, who has been training with the mages for the last four years. Voldemort has captured a time mage, and is using his powers to go back in time and kill his enemies. Ebony has now decided her time i
1. Prologue Going back

**Ebony Potter and the Facade**

**A/N- Although this may seem strange please keep reading. Currently Voldie and Ebony sare sorta in different dimension, so watch out! Also this IS a more developed version than my original The Facade... HAPPY READING**

**Lastly the Harry Potter World is JK Rowlings...**

**Prologue**

With a small gasp; Voldemort returned from the past through a portal, and fell onto the stone plateau which was carefully hidden in the dark foliage of Syndicate Forest. His heart pounded painfully in his skeletal chest, which most likely now contained many broken ribs from his fall. Beads of sweat, laced with blood, dripped steadily from his face and angrily, the Dark Lord wondered why there were none of his followers here to assist him. He'd told them that solitude was necessary for the ritual to go back in time, but the returning may have resulted in his demise, and no aid was given.

Slowly, he stretched, trying to relieve himself from the foetal position he had unconsciously formed; while ignoring all of his protesting muscles. The thought suddenly came to him that he actually didn't want his death eaters to see him as weak as this. As he finally managed to stand, he saw the most beautiful sunset. Crimson skies once again tainted the horizon, indicating recent bloodshed; which satisfied Voldemort to no end. It had finally begun, the only set back of the unexpected battle that had taken place. It took years of complex planning, but his mission to go back further in time had actually succeeded, and now he had one less threat to be wary of.

Pleased with his first victory, the Dark Lord erupted with malevolent laughter. However, he stopped due to a painful spasm of his battered frame. Swiftly remembering the lack of his followers, his eyes darted to the ground of the lifeless forest. Soon he found the concealed path, and made his way down the route. Although his demeanour held a mask of calm, hisred eyes betrayed him which showed the first person he came across would definitely suffer.

* * *

Sighing mournfully, a young woman walked to the centre of the flat terrain, and admired the architectural masterpiece that stood before her. It had been her home for about fourteen years, and where at her eleventh birthday the last part of her childhood was immorally stripped away. Although once she had become embittered at the sight of it, now as she prepared to leave a deep sadness settled in her heart. 

Four years was a long time when training for eventually a fight for your life. When Ebony was just eleven her destiny was shown to her by The Mages Council, and she'd been training with her mentor Culvic ever since. Slowly they had created a small relationship; Ebony was still resentful at not being allowed to go to Hogwarts, but after time Culvic had become a companion and father figure as well as mentor.

"It has begun, I feel it," whispered Culvic, as he stepped out of the growing shadows. He walked gracefully towards Ebony even though he had a slight limp, which was counter- balanced by his staff. His greying hair was loosely held at the nape of his neck, and his omniscient eyes which usually contained a sparkle of curiosity were solemn.

Nodding her head in agreement, Ebony fastened her two daggers onto her forearms. They were extremely old, inherited from her mysterious grandfather, though not in blood; who told her they would help her in the future. Of course most people believed that her grandfather was insane, but few alleged that he was actually a seer mage. They were rare now a day and preferred to remain anonymous due to the publicity they attracted as well as death threats. Many people demanded to know what would happen in their futures, and in several cases seer mages had died when fights had erupted.

Most mage weapons had magical powers; however the daggers had lain dormant for many years. They were pure silver and at the hilt was a huge onyx stone. Unrecognisable text was intricately engraved on the blade, and now glowed with ferocity at the latest events. The blades had finally awakened, and had easily bonded with Ebony.

Sighing, Ebony secured the rest of her concealed weapons and grabbed her small leather bag, which contained the bare necessities. Delaying the inevitable was just un-wise as eventually all events would come to pass. Unfortunately Voldemort had come to defy that; when changing small events of time due to the death of Horatio Ravenclaw, the last of Rowena's line. Somehow he had tapped into part of a time mages power, and managed to go back in time. Most time mages could manage a day or two at the most. But somehow Voldemort travelled at least a month, and it wasn't even his power. This caused his enemy to be unprepared as he obviously killed him, removing the threat before it became one.

Horatio was actually a good friend of her Grandfathers, before both of there immoral deaths. Ebony's grandfather was indeed believed by Voldemorts's forces to be a seer, and was murdered, just after giving her his daggers. Horatio had provided a lot of insight on Voldemorts's growing forces, and his death just made Ebony believe he was correct in many cases.

Dwelling was also another un- wise thing to do, Ebony thought grimly, as more memories resurfaced. Shaking her head, she rid himself of her thoughts and turned to Culvic.

"The twin Fyres will meet you at Dryomen's rock", Culvic said shortly his gaze never wavering. Their eyes connected, Ebony's seemingly penetrating the aging man, who refused to relent. Suddenly Culvic broke his stare, and uncharacteristically embraced his young apprentice. They'd been delaying their goodbyes. Ebony was meant to go back to the wizarding world a year ago, and now two people close to her were dead.

"Don't do anything reckless", was the last thing Culvic said before Ebony turned her back, and began to fulfil her destiny…

* * *

**A/N... yes i know another GASP. But i would like to say thanks to everyone who actually made it this far... please review!**


	2. Bye Bye Kansas

**Ebony Potter and the Façade**

**A/N- Thankyou…Japenese- Jew, REM, Angel Lillith Potter and JuMiKu!**

**Last chapter- **"Don't do anything reckless" was the last thing Culvic said before Ebony turned her back, and began to fulfil her destiny…

**Chapter Two**

Ebony had been travelling for the last two days to reach her destination, and luckily two huge pillars of rock stood monolithic against the pale blue of the new day; symbolising her journey was nearly over. As expected two women wielding a ball of fire each could be seen faintly in the distance. These two stone pillars, were the equivalent to Stone Henge, and many travelled to see the ancient spectacle. They were riddled with magic, and Ebony's one way to go back to the Wizarding World.

The forest was heavy with the different aromas of plants, which in the wizarding world were long extinct; and a distant roll of thunder put Ebony's instincts on alert. However she continued to go on, her hands near her sheathed weapons, and her eyes darting around her environs. Dryomen's Rock was slowly coming closer, and towered above her. Stealthily she drew her twin daggers, and prepared herself for an impending battle. It was a test of strength to get past the Fyre sisters, and it was the only way to use the portal.

Suddenly she stopped to marvel the sight before her. Dryomen's Rock, in all its glory, was before her, and carved in its side was the staircase to the top. Quickly Ebony climbed the stone architecture, and in no time she was near the top. Looking down seemed to be a mistake, and she winced and the ground which seemed a long way down.

The forest looked picturesque against the pink sky, of the impending sun set. A group of beautiful phoenixes sang, and in perfect synchronisation performed amazing aerial acrobatics. Astonished, Ebony forced her gaze away, and back to the task at had. Within minutes a strong gust of wind blew into Ebony's face, and the two Fyre twins became alert.

Unsheathing her daggers, Ebony faced the two sisters. In between them was the portal back to the Wizarding and Muggle realm; it was emitting a powerful wind, and Ebony quickly adjusted her balance.

"Pyra, a fool dares to ask admittance to go through the sacred portal", yelled one of the red heads. Her eyes whipped round to see her twin, who was curiously watching Ebony.

"Indeed sister, yet I feel as though she has already been through. Her very aura screams of it", she replied. "Ember let her through", Pyra suddenly snapped, as if coming from deep thought.

Her sister looked at her in confusion; however she ignored her request, and pulled out her broad sword.

"Our birth right it to make sure no one goes through the portal. It messes up the balance of magic's, and I'm not willing to sacrifice that".

Ready for battle, Ebony raised her daggers and stood her ground.

"NO… it's already damaged, the Dark is winning. Its being rectified and she's not coming back, is she?"

Answering the question, Ebony nodded her head feverously, avoiding trying to avoid the impending battle. Cautiously, she placed her daggers back into her boots as a sign of peace. But before Ember could continue Ebony dived towards the portal, and Dryomen's rock disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colours.

* * *

The traditional sorting hat was commencing in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and the house tapestries were assorted around the room, bearing their symbols proudly. However the upper years who had watched the ceremony before were already fantasising of the delectable feast which was soon to come.

"Come on", Ron moaned, while his stomach rumbled eagerly. Hermione kicked him angrily in the shin, motioning to the first years, but Harry just looked blankly onwards. An uneasy silence settled in the golden trio, and the beginning of an argument stopped abruptly.

Concerned glances were thrown in Harry's direction from the staff table. He'd not spoken or eaten hardly anything all summer, and everything seemed to be a struggle. Even the Headmaster's omniscient eyes had dimmed a bit in their twinkle. Well it was understandable, as he had seen a follow student murdered in front of him. But it wasn't very good, for their "symbol of hope" to go catatonic on them, Dumbledore mused.

"Well as some of you know, due to events last year, Voldemort has returned", Dumbledore spoke, ignoring the gasps and shrieks of the he- who- must- be- hyphenated name. Though most of the children of the school weren't alive at Voldemort's reign, the name had the same impact on them. Even the castle appeared to loose some of its "happiness" as they floating candles blurred.

A cold wind swept around the Great Hall, and suddenly all the candles were suddenly extinguished. The starry ceiling seemed to darken, and one by one the stars disappeared, until it looked like a fathomless hole. Unexpectedly the ceiling appeared to bend as if in strain, and rapidly started to swirl. It kept spiralling out of control, until it launched downwards in a cyclone shape. Lightning crackled menacingly, and the very air was charged with magic.

The Hogwarts students moved backwards until they were against the wall, and the professors shot incantation after incantation with the intention of trying to stop it. However the huge cyclone absorbed the magic then mirrored it back; causing the ancient tapestries to be set alight, and the house tables to shatter.

Abruptly the cyclone vanished, revealing a cloaked figure. Taking purposeful strides towards the Gryffindor table, the figure pushed down a forest green hood, and suddenly stopped in front of the male who bore a resemblance to her.

None other than Harry Potter.

"Your work is done here", she whispered to him, while everyone tensed to hear her. As if waking from a sleep, Harry nodded gratefully and evaporated into thin air.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, I was literally swamped with coursework, shakes fist as teachers**

**Alright its a crappy chapter but CONSTRUCTIVE cristism, not out right... your not talented, stuff!**


	3. Some explaining to do Miss?

**Ebony Potter and the Facade**

A/N, sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I was banned from the computer (damn mother), and have recently been ill, I'M NEVER ILL!

Thank you to the following people: Japanese- Jew, Cronenus, Evfrosyne and Dark Miko!

**"Your work is done here", she whispered to him, while everyone tensed to hear her. As if waking from a sleep, Harry nodded gratefully and evaporated into thin air.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Immediately the Great Hall went up in uproar, screams of horror from most, yet cheers from many Slytherins.

"SILENCE!"

Hundreds of pairs of eyes swivelled round to meet the normally composed headmaster and few teachers left. During the "cyclone" the teachers spread out amongst the Great Hall to protect the students, now they began to close in onto the mysterious female that had caused much destruction already, and the disappearance of the boy-who-lived.

"Do you really believe it necessary to have me at wand point; I'm not exactly armed with anything am I?" Ebony said ignoring the fact she was in fact armed with at least several concealed weapons. Of course they would probably only count magical weapons, the age of wizards wielding swords and other weapons were a long forgotten art.

"So put your wand down Mr Grouchy", she grinned cheekily at Snape, who was determined to intimidate her with his glare.

"I believe this would be best conducted in my office", Dumbledore continued signalling to a few select teachers. Nodding in acceptance Ebony followed them out of the hall leaving a protesting Ron and Hermione, and whispers to erupt.

Rolling her eyes, Ebony watched the greasy teacher billow his robes dramatically. Obviously one for theatrics she thought, sniggering quietly. Professor McGonagall watched her suspiciously from behind, while Dumbledore hummed merrily

After her quick observations, on instinct Ebony looked for an escape just in case. The stone corridors were long and winding, and many portraits looked at her in interest. Blazing torches hung from the walls, and quickly Ebony looked at the ceiling. Un- used, floating chandeliers hung every so often no too high. It was the ideal escape if need be, providing she could find her small knot of rope. It would look suspicious if she tried searching through her boot. Why did she insist of hiding everything in her boots?

Sighing in annoyance she continued to following the teachers, quite bored of only hearing the rhythmic pattern of three pairs of feet. Ebony was wearing cloth like shoes like her clothing, and insulated the sound of her feet; especially designed for hunting.

Finally they stopped in front of a large Griffin, and the headmaster whispered the password which Ebony strained to hear. The Griffin magically moved to the right, revealing a spiralling staircase; and automatically everyone climbed it until stopping at a huge oak door.

Ebony felt the door riddled with magic, it was rolling off in waves quite like the castles obvious wards, and she wondered curiously what secrets was behind it.

Gently opening the door, the headmaster exposed a circular room full of books and trinkets. As if in routine he sat down in a chair behind his desk, and put something yellow in his mouth.

"Lemon Drop?" he offered to everyone. As always to the headmaster's disappointment, everyone declined.

"Now then, it seems young lady that you've called quite a disruption. Please can you explain to me where and why Mr Potter has gone?"

"Mr Potter has never existed in the first place", Ebony replied enjoying the look on the teacher's faces. Of course they were looking at her like she was mad, but it was currently better than Snape's usual look of distain.

"Please elaborate Miss…?"

"Potter, Harry Potter never existed due to him only being a male replica of me. It's a lot easier to do due to the more complex changes females go through puberty", Ebony said with a small blush on her pale cheeks.

"That's not possible!" Professor McGonagall interrupted quickly.

"When "Harry" evaporated, all the knowledge he's been collected was given back to me. I know all the experiences "we've" gone through. From Sirius Black escape, Cedric Diggory's death, even fighting a basilisk and the protecting the Philosophers Stone.

"We are obviously going to need some proof, something not very well known due to Harry publicity".

Ebony's eyes started to dark in anger, as she remembered the strange person who later told her why she was living with Mages in another realm.

"You told me the prophecy that was destroyed last year. If you'd have told me earlier my Godfather wouldn't be dead!"

A awkward silence settled in the circular room, and Fawkes happily flapped his wings in amusement.

"Where do you come from", Snape asked silkily.

"The Mages realm, however I'm not to divulge too much information about it. All I know was that my mother and father agreed to have me "copied", so I could have some sort of semblance of a childhood. I was allowed to visit them as a child; I have many letters from them which I can now read. One of them describes, in great detail, the Fidelus charm, and of course their secret keeper. I've been training for the prophecy since I was eleven in this realm, fourteen in the other", Ebony finished calmly. The wizard who had brought her to the mage realm specifically told her not to tell the wizarding world too much about it. With phoenixes and other pure creatures being in high abundance, everyone would want to go there and claim them.

"Voldemort's been there I believe, or been on contact with a Time Mage. The last of the Ravenclaw line in dead, and I'm here to stop him".

* * *

This chapter in my opinion is rather crap, but hey, oh well. Hopefully as my experience grows so will my writing ability :P

TBC

**Croneus** Yes he will return! Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep reading!


End file.
